


妄为

by woodyhinoo



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Relationships: Hyuga Norihisa/Smoky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	妄为

“疯狗一只。” 

Smoky被告知今天达磨一家来“打了招呼”时，对日向纪久做了如此评价。

小P抓抓脑袋，说着今天左京带人来完全没有要和RB认真打的样子，他们招呼了几拳，对方还了几脚，连血都没见这场架就在3分钟以内结束了。他甚是不解，不明白是不是日向的意思。

听说鬼邪高可是伤损惨重，WR也鼻青脸肿了好十几个人，山王那儿达磨还没去，想来也是要放在最后做重头戏的。

所以就他们无名街和和气气，小P有点想不通。

思绪一转，Smoky想到昨天傍晚他巡到无名街和达磨边界时，看到件标志性的红色羽织。那铁丝网附近很久没出现过人和事了，至少，在日向没出来的那段时间内。

他本以为是个什么达磨的小喽啰。那会儿下了雨，厚厚阴云压得很低，周遭一片萧瑟狼藉，色调是沉郁的棕黄。

血一般的红所以才显得刺眼。

远远的还没看清那人长相时，Smoky只紧紧关注着铁丝网划开的分隔区域，他们无名街这边有个小女孩儿。达磨的人瘫坐在另一边的地下，靠着铁网，侧着脸把一把油纸伞从网缝里递给小女孩。

“喂！”Smoky着急地出声，那女孩他自然认识，“佳子！赶紧过来，别靠近那里。”别靠近达磨的人。

佳子撑开红色油面的纸伞，开心地跑了过来，Smoky单膝蹲下，揉了揉女孩的头发。“以后和伙伴到别的地方玩儿，好不好？”他轻声温和。

小女孩笑笑举着伞跑远了，Smoky这才又走近了几步。

“如果有谁胆敢伤害我的家人，我绝不轻饶。”他阴了表情，眸子里不带一丝温度，周身仿若瞬间入寒了。

Smoky转了转手腕，那是个备战的动作。

那人一声轻笑，懒洋洋地就着铁网站起身体，Smoky这才看清楚他的面相。

首先那就绝对不是一个小喽啰能有的模样，况且，他的羽织是皮质的，和通常达磨家的不同。

那么，日向纪久。

Smoky愈发防备起来，捏紧了拳头。这还是他第一次见到声名在外的日向四男，尽管今天早些时候已经听到日向被放出来的消息。

没什么动作的时候，简直是比自己更病殃殃的样子。

日向扯了扯嘴角，眼皮都懒得多睁开一分。“呵，你哪只眼睛看见老子在伤害你家人。”他挂着轻蔑无比的神情，黑发乱糟糟的炸着毛。

“达磨家的就滚远点，少来无名街边界惹事。”Smoky回敬了日向一个冷笑，转身就想尽快离开。

“哈，无名街的守护神Smoky。”日向轻巧地念出他的名头，看着Smoky转回身愣了半秒，那双眼睛在棕发间几乎被遮住，却又漂亮得十分夺目。

从前他们没见过，Smoky惊讶于日向纪久认出了自己，但他停了十多秒，最终没说话，只带着淡淡眼神离开了。

日向那双耷拉的神态很是令人印象深刻，但此时Smoky摇摇头，懒待再多想。他倒是记得日向之前那场打响名号的单打独斗，那只狗甚至啃下一块血淋淋的人肉。Smoky听说这件事时，日向已经被囚禁起来了。

“疯狗一只。”他当时也这么说。

再次见到日向纪久，就在隔天山王的领地。无名街是SWORD里来得稍晚的一区，Smoky饶有兴趣地在楼上看日向殴打Cobra，但可惜没领会到日向真正发疯的样子。

不过他大抵很快就会见到了，Smoky睨着眼睛想，谁知道日向那疯子什么时候就会来找自己单挑。

精彩没多精彩，因为一个持枪的男子闯进来打断了Cobra那番立志的言论，接着他们四个区就被迫观看了山王的煽情冰释现场。

Smoky本来以为今天真要看山王和达磨你死我活的，结果Cobra、大和与那男子泪汪汪剖心的时候，他看的是底下已经坐地上的日向。

面对这动人场面，日向表情嫌弃，他时不时往上瞟一眼倚着栏杆的Smoky，而Smoky也不回避，日向看上来也就和他对视。

无名街从始至终都没出过声，最后等山王那伙人哭完，第一个有动静的是日向。那人站起来，一面走一面补刀一句: “山王堕落了，我们走。”他说完停下了，站那儿不耐烦地等达磨的人起来。

“啊，没意思。”右京也说。

“接下来我会拿下SWORD，打败九龙会。”日向的眼神在每一街区的人上扫过，最后一转，他抬眸看向无名街，盯上了Smoky，“你们可别跑路。”

棕发男人直起撑在栏杆上的身体，居高临下地打量日向，唇角带着些复杂意味的笑。话倒是说得这么狂妄，明明还长着张跟鬼邪的高中生没差的模样。

他清楚地收到了日向挑衅的眼神，就像只针对Smoky一个人似的，警告他说别想跑路，等着达磨的复仇。

果不其然，没过两天，日向就找上了门。单枪匹马，而且衣衫破乱，脸上好几处淤青血迹，像是已经打过了几个场次。

“喂！叫你们老大出来！”日向看起来不准备和Smoky之外的人交手，就算无名街几个人都逼近了，还只是站在原处，“哈，我来看看Smoky是不是跑路了。”他轻浮的样子，确实很欠打。

坐在最高处的Smoky已将发生的事收入眼底，他跳下来的途中，Takeshi跟他讲日向先前和Rocky、村山都打过了，这才来的无名街。

瞧不起无名街？Smoky骂了一声，决定好好收拾这小子。

他没想到日向只是绕了个圈子，先去了WR，然后一路往鬼邪、无名街，最后他才方便回达磨。谁叫达磨和无名街只隔了个铁丝网。

“嘛，Smoky，很高兴再见到你。”他说着这种话，眼神却是想砍人的意思。

Smoky插着口袋漠视他，什么话也没说，只见日向一瘸一拐地向他走近，左脚大概是被狠狠踢过。“呐呐呐，你们无名街可真穷。”日向揪起Smoky的衣领，近距离地直视那双棕褐色的眼睛，凌厉又精致。

果然像听说的那么漂亮呢，日向想。

“考虑来达磨怎么样？”他歪了歪嘴角。

然后Smoky搓了搓手，一拳抡上去，这场架就算是开始了。在无名街繁乱交错的地形，Smoky自然是有优势的，况且他轻快灵活，打起来总抓得到重点，不费多余的力气。

日向已经打了两次，腿上有伤，反应较平时慢了两分。但Smoky最讨厌的就是对方那种毫无章法的打法，疯起来根本预料不到下一个动作。

过招的间隙Smoky扫过日向的脸，总能发现他勾着嘴角笑得无辜又单纯，手下却招招毒辣狠绝，定要致人重伤的意思。

所以打了几圈两人都没占到对方的便宜。

等Smoky借旁边建筑跳起来，用腿夹住日向将他抡翻在地，双脚抵在日向肩膀，攥着他的手意图扯断日向的胳膊时，被钳制的人笑出了声。

“喂，这是我的招。”日向莫名其妙地宣誓主权，翻身挣脱了Smoky，还踢了他一脚。

打架时Smoky不爱近人的身，但偏偏这次遇到了日向发疯。他把人抵在墙壁上，揍了他肚子几拳，Smoky听见日向吸鼻子的声音，接着他就被啃了。

日向咬在Smoky脖子，没被衣服遮住的裸露皮肤，所以Smoky感受到了日向的嘴唇和牙齿，甚至是舌头，这只疯狗还舔了一口。

“混蛋！”Smoky放开日向，骂着跳出了几米远。

摸到了清晰的牙印，Smoky沉着脸色，看那个嘴角流着血还得意洋洋的人。

“别那么轻易认输。”日向扬着下巴挑眉，露出了尖齿。

Smoky啐了口，正欲继续，视线范围里日向也是正准备冲过来的样子。而下一秒钟，他就觉得身体不太对，喉内涌上一股血腥气，Smoky当即背过身去，弯腰咳嗽起来。

他捂着嘴，神情痛苦。

“喂！”日向猛地停在半路，皱起眉。

咳了好一会儿，Smoky短促喘着气，拿开手一看，果然又是他咳出的血渍。“继续。”他直起身体，朝日向放话，口腔里满是甜腥味。

日向狠了狠表情，要收手的样子。“我不和病人打。”他说。

“别轻易认输啊。”Smoky要笑不笑地把这句话还给日向，紧接着却又是一阵难以忍下的咳嗽。不远处的Takeshi和P一脸焦急，可Smoky没说话，他们又不敢轻易过来。

“喂，给我去医院，”日向突然先入为主，好似命令着Smoky，“等好了我绝不放过你。”

“我-凭什...么听你的。”Smoky几乎是上气不接下气了，说个话十分困难。日向走了过来，拽起他的后衣领。

“给我去医院，”日向看着此时虚弱的Smoky，一字一句，“要是你不去，趁你病倒我马上叫人过来打无名街。”

这小子真有意思。Smoky无力地笑着这样想，他抓着日向的胳膊勉强直起来，那人就转头指挥他手下了。

“喂！找辆车来带你们老大去医院！”日向理直气壮。

Smoky在医院撑死待了两天，就不管Takeshi和P的劝说溜出院了。“我不在，谁守护我们的家人？”他秉持着信念。

头一天达磨的人扛了乱七八糟的东西来医院慰问，加藤还背着Smoky偷偷把钱塞给了Takeshi。

“我们老大的意思，他说直接给住院费Smoky肯定不会领情。”

当时Takeshi感动地点了头，可最后这事儿还是被Smoky给发现了。他去达磨的时候日向果不其然在睡觉，进个门就听到小弟们的碎言碎语。

“诶你说，我们老大对隔壁无名街头头这么上心，我们得把无名街的人当朋友还是当亲家啊？” 

“说的也是，老大之前眼里除了复仇啥都没有。” 

“老大刚回来我们去打招呼的时候也是，当时就不让我们认真和无名街打呢。”

“原来老大好这种冰美人的型哦，怪不得上次大家担心老大的生活问题时老大那么凶。”  
...

“凶你个鬼！”加藤拍了那个小弟一巴掌，“老大听了你这话还能更凶你信不信？”

Smoky听到了也当没听到，自动屏蔽了所有话。他踢了踢日向的腿，“喂”了声。而日向大概是时刻保持着警醒，睡觉也不忘记，所以他飞速抓住了Smoky的脚腕，直接撂倒了没多想的Smoky。

“喂疯狗你脑子有病吗？”Smoky摔了个背痛，把装着钱的信封甩日向身上，转头踢了他一脚。

“嘛，是Smoky啊。”日向打了个呵欠，不打算起来。

“疯狗，以后少来无名街散步，要散在你达磨散，”Smoky假装恶狠狠的，“闲话都传到山王鬼邪了。”

“那条眼镜蛇和高中生的闲话不也挺多的。”日向翻了个身。

Smoky白眼一翻就出了门。结果事实证明那疯狗是不听人话的，当天傍晚就又去无名街“散步”了，穿着个木屐哒哒哒地爬楼，爬了好久才到Smoky坐的地方。

无名街的守护神一向是沉默少语的，达磨家老大也不是话唠，所以两人凑一块，其实一般就不怎么说话。山王一战后，日向就常来无名街，和Smoky这般一个躺着一个坐着看日落。

往往看完暮色，Smoky就溜烟飞了，日向躺够了也会自己回去。他们有时候说话，有时候不说。

“呐，Smoky，你说我复完仇能做什么呢？复仇又算是什么呢？”日向枕在手臂上，躺在后方。

Smoky侧眸瞥了他一眼。“我怎么知道？复仇的又不是我，我只要守护好我的家人就行了。”他淡淡地说。

隔了许久，日向才又开口: “那我能成为你的家人吗？”

怔了一怔，Smoky回头不解地看日向。那双原本无神的、睁都睁不开的眼睛里，赤裸裸地透露着毫不遮掩的情感。

Smoky其实是明白的，但他装作不明白。“说什么呢。”他慌张地看向别处，耳根有点热，然后传来日向不羁的笑声。

那次对话之后，日向就失踪了，这消息很快传遍了SWORD，家村会的人也知晓了。没人知道日向去了哪里，达磨一家不知道，Smoky也不知道。

这地区出现了新团体，有过街区内战，一时间里，无名街和达磨存在感降到了最低，Smoky倒是没什么事可做。

只他发病的时候，Lala也劝不动他，他总把家人们看得比自己重。这时候Takeshi和P就很想把日向从哪里揪出来，再让日向来把Smoky绑到医院。

平静无事仿佛是暴风雨的前兆，那段时间后，SWORD混乱至极，五区无一不被攻击，无名街被一把火烧了，达磨遭了黑手。

Smoky才得知日向回来的消息，Mighty Worriors就找上了门。RB受了重重一击，Smoky在病发时还强撑着打斗，背后被砍了长长一刀。

那一刹那恐惧感油然而生，冰冷的刀刃划破皮肤溅洒血液时，Smoky感到陌生的害怕。如果他无法再保护无名街，那他就算死了做了鬼，都无法了下心愿。

他甚至还没再见到日向纪久，那个他理应保持敌意的人。

缝合伤口时根本没有麻醉，Smoky硬生生地承下剧烈无比的痛觉，那种痛楚像是潮水一般，从四面八方喷涌袭来，淹没他的口鼻和意识，令他无法呼吸和思考。

这种痛苦，只要他一个人承担就好。

手术完休息过一阵后，广斗来过，然后Smoky把P和Takeshi催走了，留下自己一个。但这时他记不起任何疼痛，满心满脑想要救回Lala，又为自己受伤无法出手而觉得窝囊和愧疚。

日向就是那时候来的，他已收到了Cobra的消息，明天就要准备好背水一战，不管是为了达磨一家，为了他的街区，还是...

“喂，死没死啊？”他出口不客气，大大咧咧地往床边的凳子一坐，却皱紧了眉头，左边脸有些轻微抽搐。

“借你吉言，没死成。”Smoky平躺着，快速瞥了日向一眼，又看回了天花板上挂着的灯。

有些时候没见日向，现在Smoky只能想到邋遢这词。他的黑发更不拘一格了，梳上去露出了额头，面相更是凶狠了不少。看起来却多了份，人情味。

到底不知道这人跑出去干了什么。 

“伤口怎么样，让我看看。”日向说着就要动手动脚，Smoky一巴掌打断他的动作。

“你想让我伤得更重吗？”

日向丧气坐了回去。“你为什么要拜托雨宫，现在我来了你都不拜托下我...我也一定会把Lala带出来的。”这听起来有些孩子气的话语，倒让Smoky浅浅笑了。

“算了，反正你对我就什么都不说，”日向呲了呲牙，“你赶紧睡觉，睡着了我就走。”说着他就往Smoky旁边躺下了，床太小，日向有2/3身体都是悬空的。

“喂...”Smoky没有气力地喊了声，但到底没反抗，毕竟他知道不管说什么日向都会嚷嚷一句“你要求哪来那么多”。

昏黄的光线融在空气里，Smoky闭着眼睛，意识因为困倦有些模糊，日向的呼吸声和身体的温度能轻易感受到，Smoky稍稍安下了心。

不知过了多久，他在浅眠里知道日向起了身。“笨蛋。”他听见日向轻声骂了一句，明明闭着眼睛什么也看不见，却能感受到日向置在他脸上的视线，专注且炽热。

然后，然后就是不断缩减的距离，屏住的呼吸，还有唇上一阵柔软的触觉。很轻很轻，像一团云朵压了上来，又离开。

“老子喜欢你你也不知道。”日向说。

Smoky的心情有些融化，不过他还是想骂一句“混蛋”，该剃胡子了。

第二天Takeshi和P他们带着一身伤回来，Lala也迫不及待地跑上来。

“我没事。”Smoky揉了揉Lala的头发。

“Smoky，”Takeshi喊到，Smoky抬头，用眼睛询问他，“日向要我转告柔弱的家伙别被打垮了。”

“...我？”Smoky弯了弯嘴角，想立即搞死日向纪久，“他人呢？”

“回去补觉了吧，毕竟他们一家子都不怎么睡得醒。”

集装箱街一战过后第二天，日向才瘫在跑车引擎盖上过来无名街，还拉来了一车烟花。

加藤说，我们达磨可没有小孩和女人，但是无名街多啊，要博Smoky的欢心，就得从他的家人入手。无名街才经历了火烧，正好这个时候能用烟花去让Smoky的家人们开心开心。

日向觉得，好像有那么点道理。

“呐，Smoky，”日向好容易爬上这栋建筑物最高之处，在Smoky旁边坐下，“给你准备了个礼物。”

Smoky无奈摇了摇头，在这个高度他已经能看见几个红色衣服的拿着烟花棒分给小朋友们。“大白天的。”放什么烟花啊。

“哈，快点给我看。”日向伸手托起Smoky的下巴，强制他抬头往天上看。

就在那时，色彩炫丽的日景烟花便一个个绽放在远处的空中，赤橙、亮黄、橘红、墨绿、靛蓝的烟雾缭绕弥漫，流光溢彩，灿若云霄。

底下传来阵阵雀跃的欢呼声，Smoky也难得有了好心情，轻轻笑着，看那缤纷烟花。

“呐，Smoky喜欢吗？”日向全程都专注地盯着Smoky的侧颜，看火树银花在他褐色瞳眸里绽放。

在一派绚烂光华的背景下，日暮渐染余晖，Smoky看向日向，朝他扬唇笑了笑。

“嘛Smoky居然笑了，真罕见。”日向不怕死地伸手想捏Smoky的脸，意料之中还没碰到就被打开。

“昨天你的话Takeshi已经转告给我了，柔弱的家伙是吧？”Smoky整了整手套，“日向纪久，来打一架吧。”

日向听了这话，反倒躺了下去，这大概就是非要唱反调的类型。“Smoky说喜欢我的话，我就和你打。”他只睁开了右眼，恶劣地提出要求。

“刚刚我说着玩的，现在看来非要干一架不可了。”Smoky假意冷脸，拳头已经高高举起。

“喂！开玩笑的！” 

-  
关于无名街放烟花这件事:  
(自动排除无名街自己放的这一原因)

眼镜蛇宝宝: 不可能是我  
村山宝宝: 高中生没有闲钱  
Rocky宝宝: 我有钱也不可能是我

关于达磨一家在无名街放烟花这一件事:

眼镜蛇&Rocky: (想起了关于日向天天去无名街散步的闲话) (陷入沉思)  
村山: 呐，日向酱也很浪漫嘛


End file.
